


to see my baby's blue eyes shine

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domme Natasha Romanov, F/M, Female Daddy, Femdom, Sub Steve Rogers, You heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Steve needs most right now is his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to see my baby's blue eyes shine

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [theleaveswant](http://ao3.org/users/theleaveswant) for coming up with the title when I was hopelessly stuck. <3

Natasha takes him to bed that night without asking, putting her hand in his and leading him to her room. Steve's had a long day; sometimes using his smile is more exhausting than using his fists, just being pointed at a target and told to go for it. He already knows it's going to be okay though, because Natasha knows what he needs, when he needs it. She sometimes seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to him; that should probably be very frightening, but in this case, it's a comfort.

"Take off your clothes and get into bed, baby," she tells him, undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Yes, Daddy," he says, taking his pants and shirt off and carefully folding them. 

If Steve were asked, he'd have to explain how it's not at all about incest; it's about having someone strong, a protector, someone who's bound to you, who won't leave your side for anything. It's about feeling small and safe, taken care of, secure.

But please, God, let no one ever ask. Just because he knows what he would say doesn't mean he could ever possibly get through that conversation without turning tail and running.

He must need it more than he thought tonight, because it's nothing to slip into it, nothing to play his part. He scrambles into the bed in just his boxers and socks, holding the covers out for her to get in next to him. She strips all the way down, and Steve tries not to stare, not any more than is appropriate, which is, in fairness, a lot. He loves her body, so strong and limber, so perfect, just right beside his.

When she climbs in beside him, Steve curls up next to her, resting his head in the valley between her breasts, just the right spot for her to put her chin on the top of his head. She just holds him there for a long time, whispering little sweet things that he only half-hears, half a dozen languages and some stuff that might well be nonsense.

She let him go, pulling him up to look her in the eye. "Give Daddy a kiss, baby," she says; he pecks her on the lips carefully, but she pulls him back again. He opens right up for her this time, letting her in as fast as he can, wanting as much as he can get. She puts her hand on the back of his head, keeping him close, steadying him.

His cock is hard against her, and there's no sense pretending that she can't feel it, not when they're this close together, when he's clinging to her. She grinds against him, and he groans, breaking character a little but helpless to stop it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he says, because that's part of the game, the idea that it's out of his hands, it's all out of his hands, that he doesn't have any control at all, not even over his own body.

"Shh," she says soothingly, pushing his boxers down around his thighs. "Daddy always makes her boy feel so good, doesn't she?" 

"Is this o- okay, Daddy?" Steve asks, his voice hitching as she wraps her hand around his cock.

"Of course it's okay, my sweet boy," she assures him, kissing him, gentle but firm. "You want to be good for Daddy, don't you?"

"More than anything," Steve answers honestly.

She kisses him again. "Then lay back, baby," she says, and Steve lets her roll him over. She climbs on top of him, straddling his hips, sliding her hands up his chest, up to his neck, the sides of his face. He turns, taking her thumb into his mouth, sucking it briefly before she takes her hands away again, smiling at him as she sits back, wrapping her hand around his cock and holding it still.

Steve bites his lip as she takes him inside her, sinking all the way down on him. She feels so good that Steve doesn't know what to do about it, doesn't have words for it. He's helpless to resist her, his hips bucking up for more.

"Relax and take it, baby boy," she says, moving slowly up and down on him, a hand on his chest, more to steady him than herself. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," he replies, nodding desperately. "Please, please, Daddy-"

"Shh," she says, stroking the side of his face. "Let me take care of you, sweetheart. Daddy will take care of everything."

Steve lets himself relax slowly, savoring the feeling, her body around him, the safety of it all, the surety. Nothing matters but him and his Daddy, the two of them together. She'll protect him, no matter what, and he doesn't need to know anything else.

Her body shakes as she rides him, so beautiful; he slides his hands up her thighs, stopping where the two of them join. He finds the right spot with his fingers, rubbing gently, and she makes a satisfied noise, pushing down on him harder. "That's it, darling, just like that," she tells him. "That's my good boy."

He wants nothing more than her praise, but it still makes his face go hot, touches something deep and forbidden. He just keeps his fingers moving, trying to please her as much as he can, trying to be as good as she says he is. She's going faster now, wanting more from him, and he lets his hips thrust up to meet her, pushing deeper inside of her. She moans, pushing down and winding her hips, and Steve can feel the moment when she comes, when he knows he's done just right, knows he really is good.

"Come for me, baby," she says breathlessly, still moving on him, riding it out. "Let me feel you, sweetheart, give it to me."

He gasps when he reaches it, his fingers clutching at her thigh. It's so good, so much better with the knowledge that he's doing this for her, for his Daddy. He shuts his eyes tight, relishing it, every single second, until he's completely spent.

She doesn't leave him to fall apart, just drapes herself over him, kissing him gently, murmuring sweet things to him. He holds her close, arms tight around her, holding on for dear life.

"I love you, Daddy," he tells her, pressing his face against her shoulder, unable to look at her and say it, unable deal with the weight of it all.

"And Daddy loves her boy," she says, stroking his hair. "Her good little boy."

Steve just holds her like that, doesn't let her go. He knows she isn't going to let him go to pieces; she's going to keep him safe and whole, no matter what happens.

"Daddy," he says again, just to have the word in his mouth, the satisfaction of it, the comfort.

"I'm here, baby," she tells him. "I'll always be right here."


End file.
